Kids of The Future
by BeautyofGrace
Summary: when three kids turn up at the Parr's house claiming to be from the future, should the Parr's trust them? or is it all a hoax? hope y'all enjoy it Used to be live or die trying.
1. Chapter 1

Summery: One day while violet's at school three mysterious strangers turn up, claiming to be Violet's children. Is this someone's sick twisted plan? Or could it be real?

I own a computer, Hailey, Brian, and, Willy that's all… oh, and I own Pain meds, which I'm off of now! Yes!

Chapter one

Who are you?

Violet Parr's life was going great. She had the best boyfriend ever, Tony, her parents stopped fight, as much. The only thing was Dash was still a pain… oh, and Jack-Jack nearly burning down the house every other day.

" Violet! Hey Violet!" Violet turned to see her best friend, Jenna, running toward her.

" Hi Jenna, what's going on?" Violet asked.

" Vi, I just saw Tony, he was with Yolanda." Jenna warned.

" Yolanda… as in Yolanda?"

" Yeah. Vi, I'm so sorry."

" Maybe he was just talking to her."

" No guy ever just 'talks to' Yolanda." Jenna pointed out.

" I know." Violet said miserably. Jenna gave her friend a hug. Then the two walked to school.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblablablablablablablablablablablablablablablah

" Violet, I swear, there's nothing going on between Yolanda and me." Tony said.

" Then why did Jenna say she saw you with her?"

" I wasn't with Yolanda this morning." Tony insisted. " Ask her yourself!" Violet stood up.

" Fine I will." She walked toward Yolanda. " Were you with Tony this morning?" she asked coldly. Yolanda smiled.

" Why, yes, I was." She said, and then winked at Tony.

" What! I was not any where near her! Violet you have to believe me!" Tony said. Violet shook her head, tears in her eyes. She walked out of the school, going to hide out at Edna's, who called in for her.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblablablablablablablablablablablablablablablah

When Violet got home her parents were waiting for her.

" Young lady, you are in a lot of trouble." Helen said.

" If this is about school, I was just… and Tony… and I just couldn't take it." Violet said, finally breaking down and crying. Helen looked at her daughter sympathically.

" Honey, the least you could have done was call your friends and told them not to come over." Helen said, patting Violet's head.

" My friends? Jenna's here?"

" No, two that I don't believe I've met." Violet, confused, followed her mother towards the living room, but Bob made them stop. He put his finger to his lips.

" Brian, we can't tell them that, it could ruin everything!" a girl's voice cried.

" Hailey, we can't lie to them, you know how she's feel about lying!" a boy's voice replied.

" I think you're both idiots!" a younger male voice said.

" She'll find out." The first male voice said.

" We'll concern ourselves with it then." The girl voice said.

" Concern yourselves with what?" Helen asked walking in.

" N-nothing gra-Helen." A small boy with red hair said.

" Willy! Shut up." The girl said. She was about Violet's age, with long raven black hair and blue eyes, looking a lot like Violet, but her hair was in a ponytail and she wore a black skirt with black tights, and a light blue peasant top.

" Be nice." The other boy, this one with black hair, and eyes the same shade of blue as the girl said.

" Mom, I've never met these people in my life." Violet insisted. The little boy's, Willy's, eyes grew wide, and hurt.

" Relax, she won't know for another seven years." The girl said.

" Hailey, now you shut up!"

" Don't tell me what to do Brian!" the girl, Hailey said, pointing her finger in the older boy's, Brian's, face.

" You're such a pain!" Brian said.

" Oh, and you're a saint right?" Hailey retorted.

" As a matter of fact-"

" Quiet!" Bob shouted. " Tell us who you are before I have you all arrested and sent to jail."

" For what?" Willy asked.

" Trespassing."

" We're all minors, we'd go to Juvenile hall, for about an hour, then we'd be set free because you have no case, you let us in." Hailey said. Brian shook his head.

" My Name is Brian, this is my twin sister, Hailey and our little brother Willy." He said.

" Do you have last names?" Helen asked.

" No." all three said quickly.

" Where do you live and what's your phone number I'm calling your parents." Helen decided.

" NO!" The three shouted.

" Why not?" Bob asked.

" Our parents don't exactly know we're here… no body does, but if they found out… we'd be in huge trouble. That's why we came to you. The Incredibles." Willy said.

" William Dashell! What did we say about mentioning that?" Hailey said in a frantic whisper.

" How do you know us?" Bob asked.

" Umm… in our family everyone knows who you are." Brian said quickly. " We really appreciate all you do, and we keep your identities secret. We just really need your help."

" Fine, follow us and we'll talk about this."

A/n okay, like SHS this was a spur of the moment fic. Please don't kill me for the new story this is the last one until I finish a few of them. K? okay well I have one more, but after that I swear!


	2. Chapter 2

Okay, after reading my title, I hate it. It will be changed when I fine something better.

Chapter two

Finding the truth

" Okay, why do you need our help?"

" Where we come from, it's ruins. People are slaves, prisoners run free. The police gave up long ago. We want you to fix it. Make it the way it was before. Friendly and people could make an honest living." Brian said.

" Where do you come from?" Hailey bit her lip.

" Far away." She said.

" How far away."

" A long time away." Willy said. Hailey glared at him.

" He means really far away." She said. Willy just nodded.

" How'd you get here?" Helen asked.

" Plane." Brian said quickly.

" Where are you staying?" Bob questioned.

" Park bench." Willy blurted.

" Willy!" Hailey and Brian cried.

" No, you three are staying here. Brian, you get the guest room. Hailey you're bunking with Violet and Willy, you're with Dash." Helen said, not liking the idea of three kids sleeping on a park bench.

" Dash?" Willy asked Wide-eyed.

" Yes, our son, I'm assuming you know about him." Helen said.

" Umm… you could say that." Brian said.

" But he's gonna- mmph!" Willy was cut off by Hailey's hand. The door opened and Dash's head popped in.

" What's going on?"

" Dash, this is Brian, Hailey and Willy. They're going to be staying with us for a little while. Willy's staying in your room with you."

" What!" Dash shouted.

" Deal with it." Violet said. " I'm sharing my room."

" With who?"

" Hailey."

" Why do we have to share our rooms?" Dash complained. Hailey's eyes narrowed.

" Because, we don't have any." She said.

" Hailey!" Willy cried. " Be nice to him… he…" Willy broke off.

" Fine." Hailey said

" Beside, you know who might end up remembering all this when we get home." Brian whispered.

" Oh, right… crap, so we're in trouble either way."

" We'll be in less trouble if we save the day."

" This is true." Hailey said.

" Oh my god! I totally forgot about dinner! Jack-Jack's probably losing his mind right now." Helen cried, running to her baby's bedroom.

" I guess that means we're going out for dinner." Bob said. " Kids, go put your coats back on." They did as they were told.

* * *

For dinner they ended up going to El Torro (for those who don't know, El Torro is one of the best Mexican restaurants here in Kansas city. I'd say in the world, but I haven't tried them all.)

" So, where are you three from?" Helen asked again.

" Umm… out of town." Brian said, slowly chewing his Chicken taco.

" That's specific." Violet Muttered, now thinking about Tony.

" So, are you all done yet?" Bob asked.

" I am." Hailey said, pushing away her plate.

" Me too." Violet said.

" Ugh." Dash and Willy said, after trying to eat 12-inch burritos (those things are twelve inches long and a good four inches wide.)

"Yeah." Helen and Brian said. " Jack-jack's done too." Helen added. The eight people left the restaurant and the sounds of panicked screaming.

" Stay here." Helen told Hailey, Brian and Willy, handing Jack-Jack to Brian. The Incredibles ran into an alley and came out in their super suits. They ran to see what was going on. Brian handed Jack-Jack to Willy.

" Go inside and wait." He said, and he ran off, his twin sister at his heels. The two teens ran toward the screaming, and then froze at what they saw. A large woman and a younger boy sat in a large robot, and were trying to smash the city.

" Where are they! Hand them over to us and we'll leave!" the large woman was shouting into an intercom system. Violet went to distract the boy, who was manning the controls, but tripping in a pothole. She got up in time, but was knocked out when the hand she hadn't seen coming hit her in the head. The boy smiled and was about to smash her.

" NO!" Brian shouted, lunging forward he laid his hands on her arm and squeezed his eyes shut, there was a flash of blue light and the leg came down. When it came back up, though, nothing was there. The two that had been there now sat on the side walk.

" Damn!" the boy cursed. Hailey went running toward the robot.

" You want me? Come get me!" she shouted, running off. As she ran she transformed into a cheetah. She kept running, the robot switched from legs to wheels as it chased her through the streets, taking out anything in its path. They continued running until the got to a bridge. The cheetah jumped over the side, but transformed into a raven. The robot, on the other hand, had built up to much speed, and fell over the side. The Raven flew back to El Toro, transforming back to human once she hit the alley, then running inside to collect the two boys that had been left behind. When they got to the fight site, Helen and Bob were glaring at them. That's when Hailey noticed Brian, trapped in a force field. Bob lifted Willy and Hailey up while Helen took Jack-jack and they went home.

Bob threw Hailey and Willy into a chair. Brian had come along without a fight.

" Tell us who you are right now!" Bob shouted. Willy cowered against his sister.

" You're scaring him!" Hailey shouted back.

" I don't care! Tell us who you are!" Hailey wrapped her arms around Willy, but Willy wiggled out and ran to Violet.

" Make him stop!" he pleaded wrapping his arms around her.

" What? Why would she help you?" Dash asked coldly.

" Because it's what mom's do!" Willy cried.

" What!" Violet shouted.

" Willy!" Brian and Hailey shouted.

" Mom?" Violet whispered. Brian sighed, defeated.

" Fine, I'll tell you. First I'm going to start from the beginning."

" Always a good place to start." Helen said.

" My full name is Brian Robert Meyer. She, " he pointed at Hailey, " is my twin sister, Helen Bailey Meyer. We call her Hailey so we don't get confused between her and Grandma." He pointed at Helen. " Willy isn't our brother, but he still calls our mom his mom. His name, William Dashell Parr. His middle name is after his dad. Our mom adopted him when he was a year and a half, when his parents…" Brian cut off.

" When his parents?"

" When his parents were killed. The people that killed him then proceeded to kill more and more supers, the problem is, it's near impossible to tell a super from a regular person unless they're using their powers, or have a power that deforms them. So, he began killing anyone who opposed him. That led to chaos. So, our town really is in ruins. It took him a while to find us, but he did. We ran, we hid in one of his jets and were taken back to his lair. Mom told us not to touch anything, and she went to find a way out of there. We stayed where we were… until Hailey ran off. So Willy and I followed her. We heard them talking about a time machine in the invention room, or something. So we followed them into the room. We watched as the red headed man taught two other red heads how to work it. Then three guards came in, saying they'd found an intruder, and they… they… killed her." Brian paused as Hailey let out a sob, she was curled up in a ball on the couch. " So, we followed them, yet again, and we saw…" he pause again, looking like he was about to cry himself.

" Anyways, after that, we ran back to the invention room, with a plan. We were going to go back in time, and prevent it from happening, but something went wrong, we ended up all the way back here, but once we realized that you all were infact born, we found you. Well, first we snuck into a store and got clothes for this time period."

" So you stole it?"

" No, we paid for it." Willy said. Hailey sniffed.

" Apparently they figured out where we were and followed us."

" Do you know the names of these villains?"

" Syndrome." Willy said.

" What?"

" Syndrome." Hailey repeated.

" There's no way… he's dead… we saw…"

" Any idiot can unclip a cape." Hailey said darkly, peaking out from her black curtain of hair, the ponytail holder had fallen out when she transformed.

" This isn't good." Bob said.

A/N chapter two is complete. Thanks to all who reviewed, I hope you like this chapter! I'm going to work on Camp Kivia, and And two shall meet 2, so the next update will be later this weekend I hope.


	3. Chapter 3

Okay, yeah… here's your update.

Chapter three

" Okay." Helen said. " Kids, go to your rooms. Do homework or something, your father and I need to talk." The kids grumbled but did as they were told.

" Bob, what are we going to do? Villains from the future? They might have technology we've never even heard of!" Helen said.

" We have to do something Helen, we can't just sit back and watch." Bob insisted. " That man is going to kill Dash and Violet." He added. Helen looked into her husbands eyes.

" I have a plan." At the door stood Brian.

" You do?"

" Well, Syndrome survived, correct? That means he's somewhere… in this time period." Brian said. Helen nodded.

" Yes, and it hasn't been that long since the accident, he's probably still recovering."

" Just tell whoever has him that he needs to be transported to a different hospital, take him to one for supers, and when he's all better, he'll be arrested." Brian finished.

" You're a genius!" Bob said.

" He is my grandson." Helen said proudly. Brian smiled and walked to his room.

* * *

" This century is so… primitive." Hailey insisted. " CDs, Dvds, and these clothes, they'd sell for thousands of dollars in my time… okay maybe not thousands, but still." She was throwing Violet's things around the room, trying to find Pajamas. Violet sat on her bed.

' There's no way she can be my daughter, she's my complete opposite, yeah, and she looks like me but no way.' Violet thought to herself. ' But still, it's like… I'm not sure.'

" Hailey?" Violet asked.

" Yeah?" Hailey asked, undressing, she had finally found a pair of pajamas she liked.

" Who's your father? You said your last name was Mercer, I don't know any one with that last name." Hailey sat on her future mother's bed.

" You meet him in collage. The story of how you two fell in love was my favorite bedtime story." Hailey said in a dreamy voice. " it was so sweet." She finished, then stood up to finish getting dressed.

" What's the story?" Violet asked.

" I- I shouldn't say, just in case." Hailey said. " Besides, you get to live it." She added. Then she laid down on the air mattress she and Violet set up, and turned to the door, away from Violet, so she wouldn't see the tears streaming down her face.

* * *

" D-Dash?" Willy stuttered.

" Yeah?" Dash asked, awkwardly.

" Um… I… I never really got a chance to know you. Could… could you tell me something about you?"

" Well, I like track, and soccer, and sports in general. I do… okay in school and… I like bugging Violet." Dash said, unsure of what else he could tell the boy, but Willy seemed satisfied with that and went to sleep.

* * *

Brian, on the other hand, couldn't sleep. The image of his mother, dead body, bloody and beaten in a heap on the ground haunted his nightmares. He was the one who first saw it, and then he shielded Willy from it. The young boy couldn't handle it. With his arms around Willy he couldn't stop Hailey, but she was a big girl, she could, almost, handle the sight, of course, she had puked after seeing it, but she didn't freak out.

He was the oldest; he had to protect his siblings, from everything. He was supposed to protect his mom, be the man of the family. He remembered what his dad told him the day he died.

" Brian, you're in charge now, you're the man of the Family, protect, your sister, and brother, and mom. Oh, and son… I love you." Brian refused to let the tears fall; he was the man of his family. He was going to save them. No matter what it took.

Okay, that was a way short chapter. But this is the third chapter I've written tonight. Yeah, so, I'll update as soon as I can!


	4. Chapter 4

A/N Okay, I'm a total loser. But I had the worst case of Writers block like, ever. Anyhoo, I realized a mistake. In Chapter two I said their last name was Meyer, and in three I said Mercer. It's Meyer. Sry about that. Anyway, yeah, here's this.

Chapter four.

" Dash, Violet! Wake up. Time for school." Helen said, walking into each room. Dash and Violet, and their temporary roommate, groaned.

" Why do we have to get up so early?" Hailey mumbled, turning over.

" Wake up lazy bum." Brian shouted, walking bye.

" Eat Dirt!" Hailey shouted back, sitting up. She wiped her eyes and stood up, heading for Violet's closet. Violet stood behind her, grabbing a pair of jeans and a purple tee shirt as Hailey tossed them over her shoulder, apparently a habit she had. Violet turned away and changed. She was about to walk out of the room when Hailey stopped her.

" That's it? No hair styling, no make up?" She asked. She had a pale purple peasant dress in her hands. " Sit. I can't have my mom going out looking like that." Violet, looked confused, but sat on her bed. Hailey changed into the dress then grabbed Violet's brush. She began to brush Violet's hair, a small smile on her face.

" What?" Violet asked.

" Huh? Oh just remembering when you used to brush my hair, when I was little." Hailey shook her head and pulled Violet's hair into a half ponytail and applied light make up. Then she did her own hair and make up. The two girls walked down the stairs together.

" Finally, I was beginning to think you'd drowned in the shower." Dash said. Willy giggled.

" So, what are we going to do while they're at school?" Hailey asked.

" I'm going to see if I can find Syndrome." Brian said, practically daring someone to challenge that, no one did.

" Well, as fun as that sounds, can I do something else?" Hailey asked.

" You can help me clean the house." Helen said.

" You know, finding syndrome really is a two person job." Hailey said quickly. Helen smiled, shaking her head and went to the kitchen to finish making breakfast.

" What's for breakfast?" Willy asked.

" Scrambled eggs, bacon and pancakes." Helen answered.

" Yay!" Willy cheered, he loved scrambled eggs. Helen brought the food out and Dash and Willy dug in. The others went a bit slower.

" This is good. Thank you." Brian said.

" Yeah totally." Hailey agreed.

" Thank you." Helen said, smiling. She wasn't used to thank you's over breakfast. She looked at the clack and gasped. " Violet, Dash, you're going to be late." The kids rode the bus to school and Helen drove them home.

" Bye mom." The two kids said, hurrying out the door. They barely made it to the bus before it drove off. Helen watched it drive off.

" So, where are you going to look?" She asked Hailey and Brian.

" We're going to go to local hospitals, looking for 'Dear uncle… ummm… what's his real name?" Hailey asked.

" Buddy Pine I believe." Helen said.

" Dear Uncle Buddy." Hailey finished.

" Then we call you and you all take care of it." Brian added. Helen nodded.

" Sounds like a plan to me." She said. I'll make you a lunch… oh no! Dash and violet forgot their lunches!" She realized.

" We'll take them to them." Hailey offered.

" Really? That'd be helpful." Helen said, going in the kitchen to make two more.

" Wow… they're nice." Brian said.

" Yeah, they are." Hailey nodded.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

" Hello, My name Lizzie Pine, and I'm looking for my Uncle, Buddy Pine." Hailey said for what felt like the millionth time.

" Okay, what room is he in?" The receptionist asked.

" If I knew I wouldn't be asking." Hailey said, smiling. " He was sent to the hospital, but we don't know which one." The receptionist looked up the name.

" I'm sorry, there's no one here by that name." She said. Hailey's smile dropped. She turned around and walked out.

" Not this one either!" she cried.

" We should get these lunches to Dash and Violet." Brian said. They'd been looking all morning, first calling the farther ones, and then visiting the closer ones. They'd been taking turns asking. The twins walked first to the elementary school, where Dash was still in class.

" Hi, we're here to drop off our cousin's lunch." Brian said. " Dash Parr." He added.

" Room 208." The secretary said. She knew Dash's schedule by heart. If it wasn't lunch, or a project, or homework, a teacher was coming up to have the boy called to the office for one reason or another.

" Thank you." Brian said, raising an eyebrow. He walked out of the office and Hailey followed him to the room. He knocked on the door and waited for an answer. He stuck his head in. " Dash." He said. Dash walked to the door.

" Thanks!" He cried, going back to his sea. He realized he forgot his lunch when he got to school, and called his mom, who told him to wait. Brian nodded and pulled his head out.

" To the middle school!" Hailey announced. The middle school was right down the street. And Violet was already at lunch, staring miserably at Tony and his friends. She used to sit with them, but today, she sat alone. Her hair and make up had gotten her some attention, but apparently not enough for Tony. She looked up when she heard someone call her name.

" Hey Vi." It was Hailey, Brian right behind her. People turned to stare in shock. It wasn't surprising, Hailey looked like Violet's clone. " Why are you eating by yourself?" She asked. Violet shrugged, looking over in Tony's direction again. Hailey followed her gaze and smirked, standing up.

" Hailey, no." Brian said, grabbing his sister's wrist and pulling her back into her seat. " We can't risk changing anything."

" Whatever. Please, just let me play with him a little." Hailey begged.

" No." Brian said, Hailey stuck out her lower lip in a pout.

" You're no fun."

" Yeah I know." Brian rolled his eyes, pulling out a cell phone he'd borrowed from Helen, and a list of hospital. He picked one that wasn't crossed out and dialed. "Hello, this is Greg Pine. Yes, I'm looking for my Uncle, Buddy Pine. Yes, I'll hold." It surprised him how easy it had become to lie. " Really? Thank you, Thank you. Yes, I'll be coming by later and I wanted to make sure I had the room right. Thank you good bye." He snapped the phone closed. " Found him." Brian smiled.

" Seriously?" Hailey asked. Brian nodded. " Vi, we have to go! See you at home!" She said happily, running off, Brian close behind.


End file.
